My New Friends
by Suna siblings
Summary: Kalau Severus dan James dapet kesempatan untuk berbaikan...  Jangan Lupa Review


Summary:

Tahun keempat Severus Snape di Hogwart. Ia kembali bertemu dengan The Marauders, geng anak-anak Gryffindor yang paling dibencinya. The Marauders, terutama James Potter tambah gencar menjailinya, membuat Severus marah. Tapi, tiba-tiba Lily menghilang. Ia diculik oleh para calon pelahap maut. Dan kini, Severus Snapae harus bekerja sama dengan The Marauders demi menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu. Rahasia-rahasia yang selama ini disimpan rapat-rapat oleh The Marauders pun satu persatu harus diungkap. Akankah James Potter memercayai seorang Severus Snape untuk menyimpan rahasia besarnya? Akankah Severus Snape bersedia menyimpan rahasia milik seorang James Potter yang sangat dibencinya? Terlebih lagi, akankah mereka bersedia bekerja sama, melupakan segala permasalahan mereka demi menolong wanita yang sama-sama mereka cintai, Lily Evans?

**Disclaimer:**

Kalalu HP itu punya saya, saya pasti bikin endingnya happy buat Severus. JK Rowling kejam sih sama Severus…

**Warning:**

OOC, AU, Jangan salahin saya kalau ceritanya melenceng banget dari cerita tante J.K Rowling. Severus and James POV

**Genre:**

Friendship & Adventure

**Character:**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix dan Rodolphus Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Antonie Dolohov.

My New Friends

By: Suna Siblings

Timeline: Tahun keempat Severus di Hogwarts.

Nb : Di cerita ini pelajaran ramalan baru ada di tahun keempat (aslinya kan di kelas tiga udah ada)

Severus S

Tahun ajaran baru mulai lagi, Severus mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia tidak memerdulikan suara makian ayahnya serta suara barang pecah yang pasti berasal dari ibunya. Pemuda itu hanya melambaikan tongkatnya dengan malas saat sebilah pisau melayang kearahnya "Reducto" secercah sinar melesat keluar dari tongkat tersebut dan pisau itupun hancur berkeping-keping sebelum bisa menyentuh Severus. Ia menengok ke lubang di pintu kamarnya yang mengizinkan sang pisau memasuki kamarnya, kembali mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, ia bergumam "Reparo" dan pintu itupun kembali utuh. Menghela nafas, Severus untuk yang terakhir kalinya melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, membereskan semua barang yang akan dibawanya ke Hogwarts.

Beres dengan kopernya, Severus bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, Spiner's End sambil berteriak tak acuh "Aku pergi!" setelah menutup pintu. Ya, ini ketiga kalinya Severus pergi sendirian menuju King Cross, tempat kereta Hogwarts Express berada. Kereta yang akan membawa Severus ke tempat ia dapat jauh dari pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, ke tempat dimana ia bisa melakukan sihir sesukanya tanpa dimaki-maki sang ayah, tempat ia bisa menyalurkan hobinya akan ramuan, terlebih… tempat ia bisa bebas bertemu Lily Evans, sahabatnya tanpa gangguan dari Petunia yang menyebalkan.

James P

"Mom, cepatlah. Aku bisa telat, bisa-bisa nanti ketinggalan kereta!" James berteriak heboh sambil menuruni tangga lantai dua rumahnya. Suara teriakannya membuat Mrs. Potter keluar dari dapur sambil bersungut-sungut. Tangan wanita itu tampak membawa keranjang besar yang tidak diragukan lagi, isinya adalah camilan untuk bekal putra beserta ganknya, The Marauders. "James, keretamu berangkat masih dua jam lagi. Dan ingat, tahun ini mom tidak mau dapat surat dari Hogwarts kalau kau dan teman-temanmu menceburkan Severus Snape ke Danau Hitam atau mengirimnya ke tengah hutan Larangan lagi" ia mengingatkan sang putra semata wayang yang memang terkenal akan kebandelannya itu. James menyeringai usil "aku belum pernah melakukan itu" bantahnya "tapi itu ide yang cemerlang, layak dicoba. Trims mom" tambahnya lalu cepat-cepat lari sebelum sang ibu sempat berbuat apa-apa.

Mrs. Potter masih mengomel, bahkan ketika ia sudah duduk di mobil, di samping suaminya. "ada apa sayang? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya suaminya sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "ada apa? Tanyakan saja pada putramu. Apa yang ia dan teman-temannya lakukan pada Severus Snape tahun lalu" "Severus Snape?" potong Mr. Potter "Si Slytherin?" tanyanya disambut anggukan sang istri "ya. Aku heran, apa sih salah anak itu? Walaupun ia Slytherin, ia anak yang cukup pendiam dan tidak usil. Kenapa sih kalian selalu saja mengerjainya? Kasihan dia. Cobalah sekali-kali berbuat baik atau membantunya James" nasihat sang ibu sukses membuat James terlonjak kaget dan kepalanya membentur atap mobil. Ia memandang ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya "mom yakin mom tidak terkena mantra Imperius?" tanyanya "Mom suruh aku berbuat baik pada Snape? Pada Snivellus itu? Uh, lebih baik aku disuruh mencium Boggart daripada melakukannya. Berbuat baik pada Snivellus? Huh…" gerutu James sambil membuka pintu mobil karena kini mereka sudah tiba di stasiun "Bye mom, dad, sampai libur natal nanti. Jangan lupa, Pads, Moony, dan Wormy akan merayakan natal di rumah kita" James memberi pelukan singkat pada orangtuanya sebelum pemuda berkacamata itu mendorong trolinya menembus peron 93/4 dan hilang di kerumunan penyihir di King Cross.

Severus S

Severus menemukan gadis yang dicarinya, Lily Evans tengah membaca sebuah buku sendirian di sebuah kompartemen kosong. "Hai Lils, boleh aku duduk di sini?"sapanya. Lily menoleh dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang "tentu saja. Masuklah Sev, bagaimana sisa liburanmu? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Lily, sudah lupa akan bukunya. Severus mengambil tempat di seberang Lily, di samping jendela dan menghela nafas "Seperti biasa… mereka bertengkar terus" keluh Severus "dan kau sendiri? Bersenang-senang kurasa?" "yah, mum dan dad mengajakku ke Taman Bermain muggle. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan Tuney, ia terus mengangguku" Lily terlihat sedikit sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir "Hei, sepertinya menarik. Mau cerita?" Severus bertanya, membuat Lily tersenyum sebelum mulai bercerita dengan antusias.

Obrolan mereka terputus saat pintu kompartemen terbuka. Wajah Severus yang tadinya terlihat gembira mendengar cerita Lily mendadak menjadi datar dan kaku begitu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kompartemen mereka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan gerombolan anak-anak Griffindor yang paling dibenci Severus karena sering mengerjainya, The Marauders -Sang Perampok-. Musuh besar Severus, James menampilkan cengiran usil khasnya yang sangat dibenci Severus "Halo Evans" sapa Potter, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Severus "boleh kami duduk di sini? Tempat lain sudah penuh semua" ucapnya sambil langsung duduk di sebelah Lily dengan nyaman, diikuti Sirius Black mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dan setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, Remus Lupin duduk si sebelah Severus, namun tetap menjaga jarak dengan pemuda kurus itu. Anggota terakhir Marauders yang -menurut Severus- paling pengecut dan bodoh, Peter Pettigrew menutup pintu kompartemen sebelum duduk di sebelah Lupin. "apa kabar Evans? Bagaimana liburanmu kemarin, asyik pasti. Kau mau cerita padaku?" Potter mulai mengajak Lily berbincang dengan gaya menyebalkannya yang sok akrab, membuat dada Severus bergolak marah.

Lily melengos, tidak memerdulikan Potter, membuat rongga dada Severus entah kenapa terasa hangat "Jadi Sev, kau sudah dengar? Katanya mulai kelas empat ini kita akan mendapat mata pelajaran ramalan" tanya Lily pada Severus. Pemuda itu mengangguk senang, karena Lily memilih mengabaikan keempat Gryffindor tolol itu dan berbincang dengannya "Ya, aku sudah dengar. Katanya guru ramalan kita, Prof. Trelawney itu guru paling aneh di Hogwarts." komentar Severus ringan. Sekejap saja, keduanya sudah terlibat dalam obrolan yang seru. Tanpa menyadari kalau wajah pemuda berkacamata di sebelah Lily mulai memerah marah.

James P

Rasanya, James akan membayar berapa saja agar bisa menonjok hidung bengkok Severus Cnape. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku jeansnya diam-diam dan bergumam "Imperio". Snape yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Lily tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan menyeringai tolol. Pandangan matanya tampak tidak fokus saat pemuda itu menari-nari tak karuan. James nyengir lebar, puas akan hasil kerjanya. Ia melirik Lily yang terlihat seperti habis ditonjok Bludger tepat di mukanya dan nyengir lebih lebar. Ia menoleh sedikit saat Sirius menyenggol lengannya pelan "Brilian Pads" desis Black sulung itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya yang di balas cengiran James. Tapi, cengiran itu tidak bertahan lama karena sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari belakang James "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Potter?" James menoleh, wajahnya seketika pucat melihat Lily sudah menodongkan tongkatnya pada James. "Oh, hai Lily. Kau menyukai pertunjukan ini? Mau melihat Snivellus menari lebih keren?" canda James berusaha agar tidak terlihat gentar. "Bebaskan ia dari kutukanmu sekarang" perintah Lily sambil menekankan kata terakhir. "Tentu, akan kubebaskan ia jika kau mau pergi denganku akhir pekan nanti ke Hogsmeade" goda James dan saat itu juga Lily bergumam "Serpensortia" dan ia merasakan sesuatu membelit dan menekan tubuhnya. Ternyata, Lily baru saja mengirimkan seekor ular besar, menyebabkan Snape terbebas dari mantra imperius James. "uh… Lily, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Lily tidak sempat menjawab karena saat itu juga Sirius memutuskan untuk ikut meramaikan suasana dengan mengirimkan mantra bius pada Snape. Sementara Remus membebaskan James dari sang ular, James melihat Snape dengan cepat menyambar tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra pelindung. Bahkan walaupun membencinya, James harus mengakui kecepatan Snape dalam membaca suasana dan mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk mengatasinya setara dengan kecepatan James saat menangkap snitch di pertandingan Quidditch. Kini, keenam anak kelas empat dalam kompartemen itu berdiri, siap bertarung. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju Hogwarts, kompartemen mereka tidak pernah sepi oleh suara rapalan mantra, jerit kesakitan, maupun jerit kegelian Sirius yang terkena mantra gelitik dari Snape.

Severus S

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan dan tepi danau Hitam adalah tempat favorit Severus untuk menghabiskan sore hari, terutama bersama Lily . seperti sore ini, sehabis mengikuti test tengah semester Sejarah Shir yang membuat stres, Severus berjalan agak tergesa menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts yang nampak agak sepi. Agaknya, para murid lebih memilih belajar di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka masing-masing daripada berkeliaran di luar. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menatap sosok empat orang murid sedang bercanda beberapa meter di depannya. Severus segera berbalik dan berniat mencari jalan lain, menghindari keempat anak Gryffindor yang dibancinya itu. Namun sayangnya Sirius Black sempat melihatnya "Hei Snivellus, mau kemana? Ayo kemari, kita main-main sebentar!" teriaknya membuat ketiga temannya serempak menoleh. Potter langsung nyengir lebar melihat Severus yang terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik. "Mau apa lagi kalian? Aku sedang buru-buru" ucap Severus datar. "Ayolah Snivellus, apa kau tidak lihat kalau kami sedang stres gara-gara test sejarah sihir tadi? Aku ingin main-main" jawab Potter seraya mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan berkata "Tarantallegra". Reflek, Severus segera mencabut tongkat miliknya "Protego". Walaupun sebenarnya malas, harga diri Severus tidak mengizinkannya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa membalas serangan Potter. ia segera mengirimkan mantra kaki-jeli pada Potter yang sayangnya ditangkis oleh Lupin dengan sigap. "Impedimata"serangan Black yang mendadak terlambat diantisipasi oleh Severus, mengakibatkan tubuhnya menghantam dinding koridor. Black dan Potter tertawa terbahak melihat Severus mengernyit menahan sakit. "Petriticus Totalus" desis Sverus, tapi lagi-lagi serangannya dapat diblokir Lupin membuat serangan Severus memantul padanya. Severus memaki sambil berguling menghindar. Ia berteriak "Expeliarmus!". Kali ini, mantra Severus sukses membuat tongkat sihir Lupin terpental. Severus menyeringai senang, namun kemudian wajahnya dan keempat Marauders berubah pucat melihat togkat Lupin mendarat di bawah kaki prof. McGonagall, kepala asrama Gryffindor sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal disiplin dan galak. Professor wanita itu memungut tongkat Lupin dan memandang mereka semua dengan tajam, membuat Severus merasa dirinya mengkerut di bawah tatapan McGonagall. "Potong 10 angka dari masing-masing kalian karena berkelahi. Dan kusita tongkat sihir kalian selama seminggu. Kalian hanya akan diberikan tongkat cadangan saat pelajaran, tetapi selebihnya kalian tidak boleh memegang tongkat" perkataan Professor tersebut sukses membuat mereka mengerang penuh penderitaan. "tapi, tapi Prof…" "Tidak ada tapi-tapian Mr Potter" potong Prof. McGonagall galak "kemarikan tongkat kalian" perintahnya tegas. dengan berat hati, Severus menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya pada sang kepala asrama Gryffindor diikuti keempat anak yang berseteru dengannya. Saat menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya, Potter sempat melirik Severus tajam yang dibalas pandangan angkuh terbaik Severus. Sebenarnya, Severus gentar juga melihat tatapan mengancam Potter. Ia was-was dengan apa yang akan Potter lakukan padanya untuk balas dendam. Tapi ia mengeraskan hatinya, "_aku tidak boleh kalah dari Potter dan gengnya_" ia berbisik, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, sekarang bubar kalian, sebelum aku memorong lebih banyak poin. Atau lebih buruk lagi, sebelum aku berpikir memberikan detensi pada kalian" ancam Prof. McGonagall sambil berjalan pergi. Severus segera mengemasi bukunya yang tadi terjatuh dan berjalan cepat tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Dalam hatinya, ia menyalahkan si Potter dan geng bodohnya yang menyebabnya hilangnya poin asrama Slytherin dan terlebih lagi menyebabkan tongkat sihir Severus disita.

James P

James memainkan snitch yang dicurinya dari Madam Hooch minggu lalu dengan dongkol. Sementara itu Sirius, sahabat karibnya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan rekreasi Gryffindor yang kosong sambil terus menggerutu. Pete menonton James bermain sebentar sebelum melesat naik ke kamarnya beserta sekardus besar coklat Honeyduks yang katanya untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya Remus yang tampak asyik membaca buku Rune Kuno dengan tenang seolah kejadian tongkat mereka disita adalah kejadian biasa setiap hari, terjadi sesering mereka menyelinap ke dapur untuk mencuri makanan. "Sialan si Snivellus itu. Gara-gara dia, tongkat kita disita McGonagall seminggu. Padahal aku sudah berencana membuat kembang api di ruangan Slughorn besok sore" keluh Sirius sebal. Black sulung itu melampiaskan kejengkelannya dengan menendang sofa yang diduduki James, membuat snitch yang dipegangnya terlepas. "Hei!" seru James kaget "apa-apaan sih kau ini? Kesal ya kesal, tapi jangan begitu juga dong. Aku juga kesal tahu" protes pemuda itu sambil melompat mengejar snitch emas itu. "teman-teman" panggilan Remus mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang sibuk bertengkar di hadapannya "Oh, rupanya kau masih disini Remus. Kupikir kau sudah jadi patung penunggu sofa" sindir James tajam. Remus menghela nafas, menutup bukunya "Kepala sekolah memanggil Prof McGonagall ke ruangannya setelah makan malam malam ini. Kita bisa menyelinap ke sana dan mengambil tongkat kita lagi" ajak Remus membuat Sirius melompat girang mendengarnya, namun James malah mengerutkan keningnya menatap Remus "Kau yakin? Jangan-jangan kalau nanti kita menyelinap ke sana, eh ternyata Prof McGonagall ada di kantornya. Bisa-bisa kita kena detensi" "tenanglah James. Aku yakin, karena akulah yang menyampaikan pesan kepala sekolah tadi. Kalau kita menyelinap waktu makan malam, kita takkan ketahuan" ucap Remus menenangkan James dan membuat pemuda itu mengangguk bersemangat "Oke, kita menyelinap saat makan malam. Nanti setelah mendapatkan tongkat kita kembali, kita bisa menyelinap ke dapur untuk mengambil makan malam"segera saja, James dan kedua sahabatnya sibuk mematangkan rencana mereka untuk mennyelinap ke ruangan McGonagall. Tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang menyedari sepasang mata emerald memperhatikan semua tingkah mereka dan menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan ketiga Gryffindor itu.

Severus S

"Hei…hei Sev!" Lily berlari menuju tepi Danau Hitam, tempat Severus duduk membaca buku. Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar seiring langkah gadis itu "hmm, ada apa Lils? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Severus heran sambil menutup bukunya. Lily menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab "tongkatmu disita McGonagall ya?" tanya Lily membuat kening Severus berkerut "yah… darimana kau tahu?" "umm" Lily memainkan rambut ikalnya sedikit gelisah "aku mendengar "Potter dan kawan-kawan merencanakan akan mengambil tongkat mereka nanti malam. Apa sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Aku khawatir kalau mereka mencarimu, untuk yah… ehm balas dendam. Dan kau masih belum memiliki tongkatmu?" Severus menghela nafas "mencuri tongkatku kembali dan bertemu mereka lagi? Tidak akan… jangan khawatir Lils, aku bisa menghadapi Potter sendirian walau tanpa tongkat. Sudahlah…" sambung Severus cepat-cepat saat dilihatnya Lily akan membantah "lebih baik kita segera belajar. Besok ujian Ramalan kan?" ajak Severus dengan tatapan Jangan-Membantah. Lily menutup mulutnya yang sudah terbuka rapat-rapat sebelum memandang Severus dengan tatapan penuh arti dan menunduk memandang bukunya.

Severus melirik Lily diam-diam. Gadis itu nampak tidak terlalu fokus pada apa yang dibacanya dan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Severus mendesah perlahan, bertahun-tahun mengenal Lily membuat pemuda itu mengenali setiap ekspresi Lily dengan baik. tidak terkecuali saat itu. "Lils, jangan berpikir macam-macam OK? Aku tidak mau kau dapat masalah gara-gara aku" Lily membuka mulut seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, namun ia hanya bilang "tidak Sev, aku tidak mikir macam-macam" desirtai sebuah senyuman lebar. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu" Severus mengangkat bahu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

James P

James dan ketiga sahabatnya mengikuti langkah teman-temannya menuruni ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menuju aula besar untuk makan malam. Peter membagikan sepotong coklat besar pada masing-masing mereka sebelum ia berjalan lebih cepat menyusul anak-anak yang lain, tapi belum jauh ia berjalan seseorang memanggilnya "Hei Wormtail, yakin kau tidak mau ikut?" Peter menoleh dan menggeleng. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku agak gak enak badan. Nanti malah ketahuan… lagipula, guru-guru yang curiga kalian tidak ada di ruang makan pasti tidak akan menduga yang macam-macam karena aku ada di sini" tolak Peter sembari mempercepat langkahnya. James hanya mengangkat bahu melihatnya "Ya sudah, biar saja. Biar saja dia kehilangan kesenangan" gumamnya tak acuh.

"Aduh… jangan menginjak kakiku, Remus"bisik Sirius kesal saat mereka bertiga berhimpitan di bawah jubah gaib James mengendap-endap menyusuri koridor "maaf aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula, disini sempit sekali" Remus balas berbisik. "Oke teman-teman. Aku sudah melihat McGonagall meninggalkan kantornya. Sekarang giliran kita masuk" bisik James menengahi pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabatnya . ia masih memerhatikan Peta Perampok di tangannya dengan bantuan cahaya api di dekat koridor. "Sial…" James mendesis sembari menepuk jidatnya, membuat kedua temannya menoleh heran "ada apa Progs?" tanya Remus penasaran "ia mengunci pintunya" jawab James sedikit jengkel "dan kita tidak punya tongkat sihir. Bagaimana cara kita membukanya?" Sirius terkekeh pelan "tenang saja. Aku pernah melihat muggle menggunakan barang kecil seperti…nah ini bisa digunakan" sepotong tangan tiba-tiba melayang mengambil sebuah kawat yang terjatuh di lantai. Tangan tak bertuan itu kembali ditarik dan lenyap tak berbekas. "Kawat? Bagaimana caranya?" James tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya "muggle memasukkan ini ke lubang kunci dan memutar-mutarnya. Lalu pintunya akan terbuka. Aku pernah lihat seorang muggle melakukannya" jelas Sirius bangga. "Oh… kalau begitu, lakukan Sirius" perintah James pada Sirius yang tampaknya belum menyadari kalau kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kantor McGonagall.

Ternyata menggunakan kawat untuk membuka kunci pintu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Sirius. Butuh waktu bermenit-menit baginya untuk dapat membuka pintu ruang kepala asramanya itu. Setelah akhirnya terbuka, Sirius diikuti James dan Remus yang sudah tak sabar serta tegang bergegas masuk dan segera melihat lima buah tongkat sihir diletakkan di atas meja. Tak sabar, James segera meraih empat buah tongkat dan melemparkan kedua tongkat pada masing-masing pemiliknya, tongkat Peter disimpannya di saku jubah pemuda itu dengan rencana akan dikembalikan pada empunya nanti. "Ayo James, cepat pergi sebelum ada yang datang" panggil Sirius "tunggu sebentar. Aku harus membuat replika tongkat kita agar McGonagall tidak curiga" James mengarahkan tongkatnya ke meja dan bergumam "geminio". tongkatnya mengeluarkan sinar biru yang membentuk empat buah tongkat yang sama persis dengan tongkat yang ia ambil tadi saat menyentuh permukaan meja. "Oke. Ayo pergi"

"Colloportus" gumam Remus mengunci pintu ruangan McGonagall kembali. Ia berbalik, berniat berjalan menyusul teman-temannya…dan menabrak sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Remus mengaduh, berjalan mundur sambil memegangi hidungnya yang nyeri "Hei, lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan. Ini kedua kalinya kau menabrakku" gerutu Sirius sambil mengerudungkan jubah gaib padanya "aku sudah berhati-hati. Kau saja yang tidak kelihatan" bantah Remus tidak mau kalah. "Ayo pergi. Tunggu apa lagi? Progs, kenapa kau diam saja?" "sttt" desis James "ada yang datang. Lily Evans, diam, jangan bergerak" perintahnya tegang "ada apa Evans kesini? Mengambil tongkat Snivellus?" ejek Sirius sinis. James tidak tertawa mendengarnya, ia malah menyerngit sambil memperhatikan Peta Perampok di tangannya "Kenapa ia bersama Carrow, kakak beradik? Ini mencurigakan. Pergerakan mereka aneh" desis James dengan kening berkerut. "Ah, peduli amat. Ayo lekas pergi" "peduli amat? Apa maksudmu? Aku peduli pada Evans kau tahu? Aku curiga kakak beradik Slytherin itu berbuat sesuatu pada Evans" "kau dan Evansmu itu membosankan tahu. Kenapa kau selalu saja…" "Sttt diam teman-teman, mereka datang kemari" Remus menyela. Sirius dan James terdiam mendengar perkataan Remus. Mereka melihat sosok Alecto Carrow muncul dari belokan koridor. Kakak laki-lakinya menyusul, membawa sesuatu yang membuat James nyaris menjerit kalau tidak segera dibekap oleh Sirius. "Mmmph mmmph…" James meronta-ronta dan Remus terpaksa meluncurkan mantra kutuk ikat sempurna pada sahabatnya itu. Remus serta Sirius segera menahan tubuh James sebelum ia membentur lantai. Ketiga anak itu terbelalak ngeri melihat kakak beradik Carrow serta tubuh Lily Evans yang pingsan disihir melayang melintasi mereka. Kakak beradik Carrow tampak bercakap-cakap puas. "Akhirnya, kita mendapat Darah Lumpur untuk pesta di Schaeld Wand" kata Amycus antusias. Alecto tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menyihir tembok kastil hingga berlubang melompat. Amycus Carrow menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat tubuh Lily melayang keluar sebelum ia menyusulnya dan tembok kastilpun menutup.

Setelah mematung beberapa saat, akhirnya James berhasil lolos dari kutuk ikat sempurna Remus. Pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi "Tenanglah James" hibur Remus, keluar dari jubah dan memeriksa tembok kastil yang kini kembali utuh "Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat itu? Apa aku harus diam saja mengetahui kalau Lily akan entah diapakan oleh setan itu?" sindir James tajam. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh sejuta belati, perih rasanya. "Siapa bilang kita bakal diam saja?" Sirius menghela nafas. "mumpung mereka belum jauh, bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja mereka" "mengikuti mereka? Kita bagaimana caranya? Kita bahkan tidak tahu mereka kemana. Schaeld Wand itu dimana coba?" tanya Remus dengan nada putus asa. "Well…" Sirius juga tampak bingung "Impedimenta" ucap James tajam sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke satu tempat. "James, ada a…" Remus tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena saat itu, sebuah sosok hitam-hitam berguling menghindari mantra James "Snivellus?" ucap Sirius kaget. Tongkatnya langsung disiapkan "Stupefy" desisnya

Severus S

Severus melihat Lily keluar dari aula besar saat makan malam. Mulanya, ia tidak mengacuhkannya, toh Lily memang berhak keluar dari aula besar setelah selesai makan kan? Tapi, kecurigaannya tumbuh ketika ia melihat Alecto Carrow, siswi Slytherin kelas 5 ikut keluar beserta kakaknya, Amycus Carrow yang sudah berada di kelas 7. Senyum keduanya yang tampak aneh membuat Severus sadar kalau hari ini mereka akan ke Schaeld Wand. "Lily…" desis Severus sangat pelan. Ia bergegas menyusul mereka. Namun terlambat, ia melihat Kedua kakak beradik Carrow berjalan membawa tubuh Lily yang kelihatannya pingsan. Severus bergegas bersembunyi ketika mereka melewatinya dan mengikuti kedua orang itu dengan hati-hati,"impedimenta" sebuah kilatan biru menuju ke arahnya. Severus segera berguling menghindari mantra perintang yang meluncur begitu saja dari ketiadaan "stupefy" Sirius Black muncul begitu saja di depan Severus dan meluncurkan kilatan merah dari tongkatnya yang menghantam dada Severus dengan telak. Segalanya berubah menjadi gelap…

Severus membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat dua buah tongkat sihir diacungkan tepat ke mukanya, pemuda itu melihat sekeliling dan menyadari kalau ia kini terikat di sebuah bangku di dalam Shrieking Shack, suasana di tempat itu gelap, satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah nyala dari tongkat yang dipegang Potter. omong-omong soal Potter, wajah anak itu kini memerah marah dalam keremangan cahaya tongkat. Tampaknya Potter siap untuk menerkamnya hidup-hidup, mau tak mau Severus jadi heran. Apa sebenarnya penyebab kemarahan cowok yang dibencinya itu? "Apa-apaan kalian? Lepaskan aku" ucap Severus kesal sambil meronta "Di mana Lily?" tanya Black ketus, tampaknya Potter sebegitu marahnya sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Severus menghela nafas "tentu saja, mereka ada di sana waktu Carrow lewat" batin Severus pahit. "Bukannya kalian dengar sendiri. Lily ada di Schaeld Wand?" balas Severus sama ketusnya "Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku sebelum terlambat" sambungnya dengan nada agak panik "Di mana itu Schaeld Wand? Dan…" "APA YANG AKAN MEREKA LAKUKAN PADA LILY?" raung Potter marah, raungannya begitu keras hingga membuat Severus terlonjak. "Setiap bulan separuh, para calon pelahap maut akan mengadakan pesta di Schaeld Wand. Dan mereka akan menyiksa seorang darah lumpur untuk bersenang-senang. Maka dari itu, Potter" Severus menatap Potter dengan tatapan muak "kalau kau memang peduli pada Lily, lepaskan aku SEKARANG" Severus memberi penekanan dengan nada memerintah pada kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Lewat jendela Shrieking Shack, bulan berada di pertengahan angkasa. Hal itu membuat Severus bertambah panik, karena setahunya pesta akan dimulai saat tengah malam atau saat bulan berada di puncak langit " Plakk!" Severus merasa pipinya panas. Ia menatap Potter berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal "dia menganggapmu sahabatnya" desis Potter "dia selalu membelamu, dan ini balasanmu hah? Kau mau menyiksanya untuk bersenang-senang? KAU MAU MENYIKSANYA UNTUK BERSENANG-SENANG?" Potter berteriak kencang. "apa maksudmu?" Severus mengernyitkan dahi "Aku justru mau menolongnya. Aku bukan orang yang menikmati menyiksa orang lain, jadi cepat lepaskan aku. Pestanya dimulai tengah malam nanti" ucapnya terburu-buru "dan dari mana kalian mendapatkan tongkat kalian? Bukankah McGonagall menyita tongkat kita?" tambahnya heran. Potter mendekatkan wajahnya dan memandang tepat di mata Severus "kau mau menolongnya? Kau tahu dimana Schaeld Wand?" tanyanya menyelidik. Severus mengangguk "hampir setiap anak Slytherin tahu" jawabnya yakin. Potter berdiri tegak dan menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat tali yang mengikat Severus menghilang "James.." Black hendak bersuara tapi Potter menatapnya penuh arti. "Jadi, dimana Schaeld Wand?" tanyanya pada Severus. Severus berdiri, ia menggosok-gosok lengannya yang panas terkena tali "Aku harus mengambil tongkatku dulu. Kita mungkin harus bertarung di sana" ucapnya sambil berjalan hendak kembali ke kastil. Namun, Lupin memblokir jalannya "tidak usah, pakai saja tongkat Peter" cegahnya sembari mengulurkan sebuah tongkat kayu mahogani 12 inc. Severus menerimanya dengan agak ragu-ragu dan mengayunkannya ke udara kosong "serpensortia" desisnya, seekor ular keluar dari ujung tongkat Pettigrew "inflameo" desis Severus lagi dan ular itupun hangus oleh mantranya. Severus mengangguk puas "tidak sebagus milikku, tapi bolehlah. Ayo cepat, ikuti aku" perintahnya sambil berjalan keluar dari Shrieking Shack. Sebenarnya kalau punya pilihan, Severus tidak akan mau pergi bersama anak-anak Gryffindor itu. Ia jadi merasa seperti sedang mengkhianati asramanya sendiri, tapi rasa cintanya pada Lily membuat pemuda bertubuh tanggung itu nekad hendak menerobos pesta di Schaeld Wand, tempat para pelahap maut berkumpul. Hanya demi seorang Lily Evans, seorang gadis darah-lumpur Gryffindor.

James P

"Kau tahu, kau sudah gila" desis Sirius sebelum mereka mengikuti Snape "kau yakin dia tidak akan menjebak kita?"tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. James menghela nafas "entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Lily" Sirius mendelik "kau tahu, kalau saja ini bukan menyangkut masalah Lily Evans atau nyawa seseorang, aku pasti sudah menyeretmu kembali ke kastil" desisnya kesal namun entah mengapa ia justru mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar. "Bukankah menurutmu resikonyalah yang mengasyikkan?" Balas Remus tenang. Sirius memutar bola matanya "Tentu. Kurasa aku memang memerlukan tantangan" jawabnya sinis. "Sudahlah teman-teman. Tuh dia sudah keluar, ayo ikuti. Jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejaknya" ajak James mantap. Tapi, sebenarnya hatinya merasa gundah. James tahu, tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai seorang Slytherin yang terkenal licik, apalagi seorang Slytherin yang sangat membencinya seperti Snape. Namun, hanya Snapelah yang mengetahui dimana Lily Evans berada, dan James akan melakukan apa saja demi gadis kelahiran muggle tersebut, walaupun harga diri adalah taruhannya. "Kalian lama sekali.. Kalau begini terus, kita takkan bisa tiba di sana tepat waktu" Snape berdiri menunggu mereka semua keluar sepenuhnya dari Shrieking Shack. "Memang tempat itu jauh?" tanya Remus mewakili keheranan James dan Sirius "Yah, lima jam berjalan. Tapi biasanya mereka pakai portkey bolak-balik" jawab Snape agak gelisah "Ayo, lebih cepat lebih baik. kita masih harus memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan" gumam Snape lagi.

Saat menyusuri halaman kastil, Snape yang memimpin jalan tiba-tiba berhenti sambil mengumpat pelan "Filch di sini" desisnya geram "sial, kurasa kita harus memutar". Remus menghela nafas "kalau kita memutar, kurasa kita takkan bisa tiba tepat waktu" keluhnya. "lalu, kau mau kita ketahuan Filch dan dihukum?" sindir Snape. James lagi-lagi merasa bimbang, ia bisa saja memakai jubah gaib pada mereka semua. Tapi, kalau begitu Snape akan tahu tentang jubah gaibnya… tapi sebaliknya, jika ia tidak menggunakan jubah gaib, kemungkinan mereka bisa menyelamatkan Lily tepat waktu sangat kecil. Mana yang akan dia pilih? Nyawa Lily atau rahasianya? "Potter, kau masih sadar?" sindiran Snape membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. "Ap..apa, yeah aku masih sadar" jawab James tergagap. Sirius menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata "tenang saja Progs, jangan panik begitu" James menghela nafas _Baiklah, aku belum pernah melakukan jampi memori, tapi kalau perlu akan aku lakukan pada Snivellus _batinnya memantapkan diri "tunggu Snape" panggilnya pada Snape yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Ia mengambil jubah gaib dari saku jubahnya dan mengerudungkan benda itu kepada dia, Sirius, dan Remus yang mendekati mereka saat melihat James mengeluarkan jubah gaibnya "apa kau yakin Progs?" tanya Remus agak khawatir. James mengangguk "Kalau dia mau macam-macam, kita gunakan jampi memori" desisnya. Ia memandang kedepan dan melihat Snape sudah berbalik serta memandang dirinya dengan mata melebar. "Potter? kau di mana?" panggilnya bingung "stt, kesini Snape" James maju dan mengerudungkan jubah gaib pada Snape. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit saat melakukannya, James merasa ia sedang mengkhianati sahabat-sahabatnya dengan memberitahukan rahasianya yang paling berharga kepada musuhnya, Snape. Padahal, ia baru percaya pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan menunjukkan jubah gaib pada mereka setelah kelas 2 semester akhir… Sirius mengernyit sedikit saat Snape masuk, tapi ia tidak berkomentar lebih jauh walaupun James tahu, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Severus S

Severus merasa sedikit curiga saat Potter menyingkap sebuah jubah dan muncul begitu saja dari ketiadaan. Dengan was-was, Ia masuk kedalam jubah itu dan bernafas lega karena tidak ada lelucon aneh yang menantinya, hanya Black mengernyit sedikit, jelas merasa tidak nyaman. Namun, ia dan Lupin tidak berkomentar banyak. Severus melangkah dengan hati-hati, mengeluh dalam hati tentang betapa sempitnya jubah gaib, sambil berharap agar Filch tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Apa yang Filch lakukan di sini?" keluh Lupin dalam sebuah bisikan rendah "kurasa tidak ada murid yang kena detensi hari ini dan ia mau mencarinya" jawab Severus sama rendahnya. "Sttt, kalian mau jadi mangsanya? Au… Moony, jangan menabrakku lagi. Kenapa sih kau itu?" gerutu Black dengan suara menahan sakit "Maaf lagi Padfoot, aku tidak sengaja" gumam Lupin "Kenapa bukan Progs saja yang kau tabrak terus? Kalau dia, aku tak keberatan" Black masih menggerutu "Bercanda Progs…" sambungnya cepat-cepat saat menyadari Potter sedang medelik menatapnya. Severus menghela nafas dalam diam, entah mengapa, walaupun mereka semua berbisik nyaris tanpa nada, Severus dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dalam setiap katanya. Severus menatap jalanan lagi dan nyaris memekik saat menyadari kalau Filch sedang memandang kearah mereka dengan tajam "Stt… Filch tampaknya curiga pada kita" desisnya memperingatkan. Sontak, ketiga remaja yang berdiri disebelahnya terdiam kaget dan mengawasi dengan ngeri tanpa berani bergerak seincipun.

"Fyuuh" Potter menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap dahinya "nyaris saja ketahuan. Untung kau mengingatkan kami Sni… Snape" Severus harus mengulang kalimat itu dua kali sebelum ia benar-benar sepenuhnya menyadari apa maksud Potter. Potter berterimakasih padanya? Wow, Potter yang dikenal meiliki gengsi tinggi mau berterimakasih? Well, mungkin ia tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan Severus.

Bulan nyaris mencapai puncaknya saat mereka berempat tiba di jantung hutan terlarang dengan sedikit terengah-engah karena gangguan beberapa makhluk penghuni hutan yang melihat mereka sebagai santapan empuk. Snape merasa sebuah mukjizat bahwa mereka berempat masih hidup tanpa kurang suatu apapun, yah… disamping jubah Potter yang robek dan kepalanya yang pusing diserang salah satu cucu Aragog yang kelaparan. "Nah, sekarang kemana lagi?" tanya Black dengan nada tak seantusias biasanya, mungkin ia juga kecapean. "Kita harus melewati itu" Severus menunjuk sebuah tebing tinggi di hadapan mereka "Schaeld Wand ada tepat di bawahnya" Lupin mengeluh "Bagaimana kita bisa kesana?"

James P

"Kita harus melewati itu" Snape menunjuk sebuah tebing tinggi di hadapan mereka "Schaeld Wand ada tepat di bawahnya" James melotot ngeri memandang tebing terjal tinggi yang kelihatannya mustahil untuk dipanjat itu "Bagaimana kita bisa kesana?" Remus mengeluh pelan. James memutar otak berpikir ketika tiba-tiba Sirius menyenggol bahunya "Apa?" 'kita bisa kesana dalam wujud animagus kita' Sirius mengusulkan melalui kerdikan matanya 'tapi bagaimana dengan Snivellus? Dia akan tahu rahasia kita'balas James juga dengan bahasa mata 'apa boleh buat, kita sudah sejauh ini' Sirius menghela nafas pasrah. James ikut-ikut sebelum ia berpaling menghadap Remus. "Kau bisa berubah Moony? Aku tahu ini bukan waktunya, tapi kalau kau bisa, maksudku setidaknya mengubah wajahmu agar tidak dikenali, well atau mungkin hanya kaki? Kita bisa mencarikan topeng untukmu" cerocosnya super cepat. Remus menarik nafas tegang "Ya, kurasa ya. Aku bisa berubah, tapi bagaimana dengan…" "Dia bisa naik ke punggungku, kurasa aku cukup kuat untuk menggendongnya naik gunung" jawab James sambil melirik Snape yang nampak bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka. James memberi isyarat ke arah Sirius dan dalam serentak, Sirius dan Remus berubah wujud menjadi seekor anjing hitam besar dan seekor serigala hitam berdada manusia. Terdengar suara tarikan nafas dari samping James dan pemuda itu menoleh, melihat Snape berdiri dengan tangan menekap mulutnya dan kelihatan nyaris pingsan. "anggap kau tidak melihat apa-apa Snivellus, kalau kau sampai membocorkan rahasia kami, kau akan menyesal" ancam James keras. Snape hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil mundur selangkah saat Sirius mendekatinya dengan moncong agak terbuka seakan menegaskan ancaman James tadi. "Naiklah ke punggungku Snivellus, kita harus cepat" ucap James membuat Snape membelalak "Apa? Kau mau menggendongku?" James memutar bola matanya "Maksudku setelah aku berubah" jelasnya malas sebelum kemudian ia berkonsentrasi dan berubah menjadi rusa. Dengan mata rusanya, ia memberi isyarat pada Snape untuk naik ke punggungnya, dengan takut-takut, Snape mendekati James dan James berjengit sedikit saat dirasanya berat tubuh Snape menyentuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, ia mengizinkan Snape menyentuhnya, bahkan menaikinya… dalam hati, James berjanji akan mengerjai Snape habis-habisan setelah ini semua berakhir. Sambil menggerutu terus dalam hati, James mulai mengikuti langkah kedua temannya mendaki bukit batu terjal di hadapannya dengan mudah. Kaki rusanya memang berguna sekali untuk menapak batu-batuan keras.

"Stt, lebih baik kalian berubah lagi sebelum mereka menyadari kehadiran kalian" desis Snape persis di telinga James. James menganggukkan kepala rusanya dan berlutut, membiarkan Snape turun sebelum berubah kembali menjadi manusia. "Siapkan tongkat sihir kalian" perintah James setelah Sirius dan Remus berhasil menjadi manusia lagi. "Pada hitungan ketiga, serentak kita serang mereka, dan Snivellus, bawa Lily. Pakaikan jubah ini pada kalian agar tidak ada yang tahu. Kita ketemu lagidi bawah tebing" bisiknya lagi saat melihat kondisi di bawah. Tampak beberapa sosok berkerudung berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan pusatnya adalah seorang gadis yang melayang dalam keadaan pingsan dan terikat. James merasakan amarah menggeram jauh di lubuk hatinya. Berani-beraninya mereka berbuat begitu pada Lily…

Severus S

"Oke, tunggu hitungan ketiga ya… siap-siap" Potter memberi aba-aba dan menyelipkan sehelai jubah ke dalam genggaman Severus sebelum ia beranjak mencari tempat strategis. Selama sesaat, mata hazel Potter bertemu dengan mata hitam Severus dan dalam pandangan sesaat itu, Severus dapat merasakan harapan dan kepercayaan yang Potter coba berikan padanya. Perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara, Severus mengerudungkan jubah gaib pada tubuhnya lalu ia berjalan perlahan menuruni tebing sambil memasang perisai di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Tiga!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Potter, tiga buah mantra bius meluncur sekaligus menghantam orang-orang berkerudung itu dan merobohkan dua di antaranya. Teman-teman mereka langusng siaga dan mencari-cari musuh yang telah menyerang mereka. Severus menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bergegas menurunkan Lily, melepas ikatannya, dan mengerudungkan jubah gaib kepada tubuh lunglai sahabatnya itu. Sementara ia bersusah payah menggendong Lily sambil mendaki bukit, luncuran mantra-mantra berdesing menyambar-nyambar di atas mereka.

"Argh!" Severus menjerit kecil saat kakinya tergelincir dan jubah gaib sedikit tersingkap. Sebuah mantra mendesing membentur mantra pelindungnya dan memantul kembali ke penyerangnya. "sial.." desis Severus kesal. Ia mencabut tongkat Pettigrew dan bersiap hendak membalas ketika sesuatu yang berbulu dan besar menyorongkan moncongnya ke tangan Severus. "Potter.." bisik Severus heran saat ia menyadari apa yang di dekatnya. Rusa jantan itu menundukkan badannya, dan Severus, menyadari apa maksudnya, bergegas naik ke punggung rusa yang langsung berderap kencang membawa penumpang tak kelihatan di punggungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar lolongan serigala dan Blask serta LuPin bergabung dengan mereka. Di punggung Potter, sambil mendekap Lily, Severus mulai berpikir kalau Potter ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Severus, Potter juga memikirkan hal yang sama, mungkin Snape tidak seburuk yang ia kira, mungkin mereka bisa berteman.

The End

Review Please


End file.
